This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a twelve-week placebo controlled study of paroxetine and venlafaxine extended release. Paroxetine and venlafaxine are drugs that have been approved by the FDA and are available by prescriptions. Paroxetine and venlafaxine have been shown to be effective in treating depression in the general population. There is a 2 in 3 chance that a participant will receive active drug and a 1 in 3 chance that they will receive placebo. This will be decided randomly, like flipping a coin. This is a double blind study, so neither the participant nor the investigator will know if they are receiving placebo or active drug. Only the pharmacist dispensing the medication will know which study treatment each participant will receive.